Nightmare Before Christmas 2:Oogie's Revengs
by rileyluver17
Summary: Lillian Jean was havin wierd visions of an evil monster. Could this have anything to do with the dissaperance of Lock, Shock, an Barrel? Or the evil monster lurking in the outskirts of town, waiting for revenge....BarrelOC
1. Begginig and prologe

'Twas a long time ago

Longer now than it seems

In a place that perhaps

You've seen in your dreams

For the story that you

Are about to be told

Took place in the

Holiday worlds of old

Now, you've probably wondered

Where holidays come from

If you haven't

I'd say it's time you've begun

After the Christmas fiasco, Jack had found what he was searching for. But it wasn't quite complete. Then 15 years later, his life was complete. But soon, strange things started happening. The Mayor told him that Lock, Shock and Barrel were coming home later every day, looking more scared and tired than the day before. Things were disappearing. And Holiday Town kept reporting strange appearances in his summer home. His was starting to get worried, mainly from a threat from long ago. "I'll get Jack Skellington, if it's the last thing I do!" The terrorist who owned the threat was gone, but Jack feared he was able to come back. And he had never been more scared of it than now. And so our story begins, now, in the year of 2005……

Nightmare Before Christmas 2: Oogie's Revenge

Lillian Jean. Her name. She hated that name, so instead she was just Lily. Lily the genius and the oldest of her family. And the soon-to-be queen of Halloween. That's right; she was Jack Skellington's daughter. With 5 brothers and sisters, I might add. OF course, when she learned her dad's "story", she decided she'd never be afraid of anything. Until she created her own story. We find ourselves at the Skellington home, celebrating her 14th birthday, which is, ironically, the day after Hallowing. Let's take a look, shall we?

Lily was sitting in her room, waiting for her peace to be shattered. She looked at her watch and started counting down. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." As soon as she said "1', her 5 little brothers and sisters burst into the room. "Happy birthday, Lily!" Traditional custom between the younger ones. Although she enjoyed her peace and quiet in the morning. But what was unusual that morning was that her mom shooed the others away and sat on her bed. "Okay, spill. What's wrong? You've been a lot more distant with us, especially your siblings." She wanted to answer, but didn't have the heart to tell her mom. But she decided her mom would like to know. "I have these visions, nightmares, daydreams, almost any time my mind isn't focused on something I see something bad happening. I hear an evil laugh that always says 'Jackpot!', and then bugs are flying everywhere. When it finishes, I see two eyeholes, that have an evil aura and that go on forever. It makes me feel distant from everyone else, and I am scared on what to do." When she finished, her mother, Sally, lost what little color she had left in her face. She got up very slowly, went our, and shut the door without a word.

When Lily started thinking she shouldn't have told, her mother came back in, this time with her father. Her father looked very scared, a thing that never happened, and took consent by cradling his daughter in his arms. Apparently he knew what was going pm, so she hugged him back. When he let her go, thinking it was time to go to breakfast, Lily turned to leave. But Jack grabbed her arm, and made her sit back down on the bed. He then started explaining what really happened when he saved her mother. "Lily, I have done the listening; now it's your turn. I didn't just save your mom and Santa from a bully, this thing was an evil, terrible monster. He ate kids like you for lunch, so he had to die. I had no choice. I am afraid he's come back, and that three kids we believed to come back to our side remained faithful to this monster, whose name was Oogie Boogie." She hardly dared asked, "Who are the kids?" The answer hurt her beyond anything else. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel."


	2. Love and a Little Bit of Hate

Her love, Barrel, working for the wrong side? No, she wouldn't believe it. "You're lying, Barrel would never do that!" And with that she ran out of the room. Jack, though, just stayed on the bed, shaking his head. "When will she learn that people never change?"

"When will Dad learn that people _can_ change?" Lily sighed to herself. She hated this birthday worst of them all. She just wished she could leave. All of the sudden, her head snapped back up. She _could_ leave. All she had to do was walk out the front door. Her parents would never suspect anything; she always just walked out of the house. Even if she couldn't just leave, she still needed to talk to Barrel. He was always able to help her, make her feel better, and was just right for a hug. Yes, she would go to see him. She just hoped she would be able to find him.

In the outskirts of town, three kids were inside a rotting tree house, shivering with fear. Barrel, the youngest of the three, was the worst of all. He would never live to be able to date Lily, and even if he did live her dad would exile them and put a restraining order on him. But what choice did he have? It was a completely binding contract, and in the magical world, it was truly binding. His brother and sister were trying to be brave and to tough it out, but it was no use. They were alone. Even though their dad tried to help, it was no good. He couldn't even figure out what was going on. _Typical Dad._ There had to be some way out of this, there just had to be. He didn't realize that salvation was just around the corner, walking to talk to him, to learn he wasn't behind all of this mysteriousness.

All right, chappy 3 is on the way. I forgot the disclaimer on the last one, but Nightmare is owned by Tim Burton and Disney and Touchstone. And don't kill me for the cliff hanger, it's just my style. Oh no, not again.(Angry mob burst suddenly into room with torches and pitchforks.) Like I said, it's on the way, but not to closely. Aaaahhh! (Runs screaming from room)


	3. Scared Revival

All right, I'm back, I finally got away from the mob. I was chased halfway around the globe. I swear I will NOT leave any cliffies on the story anymore, or at least try to. And I know that so far the story doesn't' make sense, but assure you, it will. I mean, I wrote this( in my head, anyways) about 2 years ago. Nightmare is owned by Tim Burton. I own only the six Skellington children. And now, on with the show!

Lily was walking as fast as she could to Barrel's old treehouse; she knew he went there during most of the day; to try and talk to him. He had been avoiding her, but she knew not purposely. His brother and sister always dragged him somewhere, with terrified looks on their faces. But he wouldn't get away this time. Besides, all she needed was a quick hug and some nice words. It wasn't like she'd be dropped down to an evil monster's lair which was awaiting her doom, right?

He was now sweating uncontrollably. He did that when he was nervous, but he saw her coming, and the boss said, none of them she be left at the end, they were to get them as soon as possible. He hated to do this, but something in his gut told him to, and the gut never lied. But what would she think; would she ever forgive him? "Lock, Shock, I can't do it! I love her; I won't let him do it!" Shut up, Barrel! Shock and I will get us out of this, okay! He said he only wanted Jack, not the kids!" "But he said to just dump them when were done! I can't and won't do it!" "Barrel, listen to me. Lock and I wouldn't have signed if we had known what we would have gotten, but we did. We signed that contract, but you must understand; we were so little. We didn't know better. But we needed a home, food, someone who could take care of us. We were just two, and you were a baby. We're sorry Barrel, we didn't want this either." And with that, Barrel ran to his older sister, and cried like he never had before. His brother came and hugged the two, to try and help them feel better. But how could he? His life was destroyed, he had nothing; he had no one. His love would die, just like the others. He couldn't bear it. But then he heard the familiar creak of the cage, and knew he had no way out of it. He could already feel the magical binding ropes wrapping around his chest, threatening him, daring him to try to resist. He knew what he had to do, but he would find a way to backfire this plan. He had to; he just had to!

Alright, sorry bout the cliffie, but I have to get off! My mum and dad made me stop there. Bad coincident, huh? But I promise, chappy 4 coming soon!


	4. The Truth Hurts

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy. No cliffhangers this time. By the way, the mob is still behind me. Ah well, back to business. This chapter introduces most of the rest of the characters, their relationships, and gives a bit of an overview of what's to happen (if you can find it!). So relax, enjoy the show, and if your watching sugary, I had to leave Jack in Halloween Town for the purpose of the story, but since it's already over with, and I'm just telling it, I decided to tie him to a chair and hug him to death (not literally). I still gave him my Sally doll to play with. On with the show!

Libbiana Dracula, Lily's best friend, fashion queen, resident of Halloween Town, and the half-witch half-vampire girl, was pacing her room so badly that she could have sworn that there was a circle built into her floor. The reason of her pacing: Lily was an hour late! She was _supposed_ to be there an hour ago so Lib could take her to her surprise b-day party, and yet she wasn't there! That girl would die when Libby got a hold of her. Although Libby wasn't the only one with a temper.

Becky, the last of the girl best friends, had such a bad temper that she could make grown men cry. She wasn't even from Halloween Town. She was from St. Patrick's Town, although fairies are known for a temper. Speaking of Becky, the communicator beeped and then showed, who else, Becky. "LIBBIANA BREANNE DRACULA, WHERE THE HELL IS LILY AND BARREL!""Becky, I don't…., wait, what did you say?" "I said, where are they?" "Lily, I don't know. But I thought Barrel was with you."

"He's not with us. They're probably making out in some corner of the city." "If that's true, it's about time. But I highly doubt that that's true. Do you remember that legend we learned in philosophy class, the one about Halloween Town?" "Yeah, something about two kids and some guy named Oogie Boogie. Why?" "Because I think that legend is true." "What does this have to do with our two?" "They are the two kids Becky."

"MOM, where's Lily?" Zachary Jason Skellington, second in line to the throne, was searching frantically for his sister. The two of them had the closest bond they could ever hope to have, almost as close as the twins, and they even had a telepathy like thing that the twins had. That's how he figured out something she wasn't there. His telepathy told him something wasn't right, so he, Tommy, Anna & Jr., and Sandy all searched the house, but no sign of their sister. She always left, but she also always told Zack where she was going.

This was far too unusual for even the son of the Pumpkin King to like. He had to find her. And he knew where. She was at the old tree house at the outskirts of town. They said it had been used by three pranksters a long time ago, but they had left, so the tree house was free reign. Usually Lily and her friends used it, so she probably went there for sanctuary. Something had been up with her earlier that morning, and he planned to find out. Even though he had a really strong feeling that something was up.

Lily walked up to the tree house, and then took the elevator up. As soon as the cage opened, she found what she was looking for, her beloved Barrel. But he was just standing there, looking solemn, tear-stained, and filled with regret. It broke Lily's heart to see him like that so she very quickly rushed to his side. "Barrel, what's wrong? What's happened to you? Did anyone hurt you?" "Lily, someone did hurt me, bur there's nothing you can do." "Who? And why can't I do anything?"

"I hurt myself, Lily, and you can't do anything because it's too late." Lily started backing away slowing from him, tears streaming from both their faces. Lily didn't know what was going on, but she didn't want to stick around to find out. "Too late for what Barrel?" Barrel only looked at her more solemnly, and said with a grave face, "He's here Lily. I couldn't stop him. I would never, ever want to allow this to happen, but there's a way through this. You just have to trust me, and know that I love you Lily, for now and forever."

She did trust him, and she had wanted to hear those words all her life, but she didn't like where this was going. "Barrel, I love you too," she saw his face dance with excitement, but then flicker back to solemn, then she continued, "and I will always trust you, no matter what happens, but who is here?" He said the final words, the ones that would change their lives forever. "Oogie Boogie." And with a look of true remorse on his face, with more tears flowing by the second, he pushed a button, and watched as Lily fell to her doom.

Libby contacted Cupid Jr., her boyfriend, one of her 6 really close friends, and Barrel's best friend, hoping that he could tell her something, anything, about what was going on. Nothing felt right, and she wouldn't do anything until she knew what was going on. She beeped him, but he only told her what she already knew: he didn't know where Barrel and Lily had gone. She had to do things the hard way.

She would have to go to the tree house, because the legend said, "_The house of wood is where the two will first meet, there they will escape, and soon a six will rescue a seven, and save the town of scares. But the six should be careful, for if they are not, one of the eight that is made up by the seven and her and also of the six, will be lost to the heavens and never seen again._

I hope you caught everything. This doesn't count as a cliffhanger by the way. I hope you were paying attention, because then you will know what I said. If not, you'll just have to wait and see. By the way, JACKY IS SO MINE SO YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! Tell Jacky I said hi sugary, if your there. I will see you all soon, and again, I am very sorry I haven't been around in a while, but I have been very busy. Love you all.


	5. Scary Becky, and Frightened Libby

As Libby started walking to the tree house, her increasing suspicion and fear could only keep rising. Something wasn't right, and it was making her terrified. She thought of turning back, running to the arms of her boyfriend, but then something told her, Lily's in there. And she's in danger. The only thing to do now was to keep going. Even if that meant her or someone else could die in the process.

NMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBC

Zack was trying to formulate a plan, when he could of swore he heard a scream coming from the old tree house. He gasped on shock as her realized who it was, then spoke with an authority equal of his father's to his sibling, "Guys, something is wrong, and it's involving Lily. We've got to go help her, and we're leaving right now." "Zack, Momma told us not to leave the house," complained Tommy, the ever goody goody. Zack sighed in annoyance, and replied, "Too bad. Our sister's in trouble, and we've gotta help her." He then rounded them up, and as he was about to close the door behind him, he paused, realizing he was putting his siblings and himself in danger. Then he thought back to Lily, and almost slammed the door shut. It was on.

NMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBC

Barrel watched as the love of his life fell down the hole to her doom. As he thought of what awaited, he could only sob uncontrollably. Why did life have to be so cruel? Couldn't he do something? Oh boy, did he need a miracle. Too bad he didn't realize his miracle was coming, although it wouldn't seem like a miracle until much, much later.

NMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBC

Becky stared at the silent watch for a moment, and then started shaking so violently that the others were sure there was an earthquake. And then, there was an explosion. "**LIBBIANA BREANNE DRACULUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Everyone, or in our case, Sam, the store owner, Jr., Libby's boyfriend and best friend to everyone else, and Nick, a little (actually he's quite tall for an elf) elf from Christmas town that just had the unfortunate luck of being Becky's boyfriend, saw her outburst with wide eyes. Nick started cautiously, "Becky……", but didn't get to finish. "I WILL KILL THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A WITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nick felt very small at that moment when he asked his girlfriend, "Sweetheart, what did she do this time?" "THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A WITCH TELLS ME SHE'D HAVE THE BIRTHDAY GIRL HERE BY 8:00, AND WHAT TIME IS IT?!! **9:00!!!!!!!** BARREL ISN'T EVEN HERE YET, SO THAT TELLS ME THAT LIBBY LET THEM FIND SOME CORNER OF THAT STUPID HALLOWEEN TOWN, AND MAKE OUT FOR AN HOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARRRGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Nick put his head in is hands as Jr. shook his head silently. They were used to it, but poor Sam was cowering under the counter. "Sorry Sam!" Jr. called out to the owner. Nick and Jr then shared a look of deep regret; Becky had the worst anger management problems, although she did have her reasons. Becky's childhood was NOT a pleasant one. Just then, Jr.'s watch started beeping. Nick leaned over to see who it was, and was unsurprised to see Libby. "Guys", she said in a tone close to frightened. _'That's weird. Libby's never scared of anything. _Things_ are scared of_ her', Nick thought. "Are you SURE you haven't seen Barrel or Lily?" Jr. nodded his head, while Nick replied "Positive." Libby then bit her lip, diverting her eyes away from the screen, as if deep in thought. After a moment, she returned her eyes to the screen, and said as if daring them to argue, "Bring Becky to the old tree house. There's something weird going on here, and I think the others are in danger." "Libby, what do you…" but Jr. was cut off as the screen went blank. Nick shared a horrified look with his best friend, and they both knew instantly what was going on. "The prophecy," Nick whispered under his breath.

NMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBC

Libby had reached the elevator lift of the tree house. She looked upward to the top, where she was sure she heard a scream. She whipped her head around when she heard the clanking of someone going down the abandoned chute in the tree house. She was now terrified, but as the lift came down, she stepped in, knowing full well that her life and the lives of others were going to change forever.

Ok, so I gave another cliffhanger. I understand I have a problem with that (looks at the angry mob behind her) but I am trying very hard to get over it. I would like to apologize for not updating in so long, but I've been in and out of trouble, and I would get caught up in many other things on the internet. I promise to try and update more often!


	6. Scared Out of Wits

Hello again! I apologize for the EXTREMELY long hiatus, but there has been way too much going on in my life for a while, so I haven't really had time to update my fan fiction. Now, I hope you all haven't forgotten everything that's happened so far! Cuz it's gonna get real juicy real soon. And now, my fellow readers…READ ON!

NMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBC

Becky crossed her arms and put on the meanest glare she possibly could. Of course, no one was looking, so it kinda defeated the point, but that did nothing to damper her anger. She was being dragged, literally, to Halloween Town, where, apparently, they had to help out Libby…or something like that. She didn't really care by that point, considering all her careful planning was ruined. She spent WEEKS planning that surprise birthday party, and for what? The birthday girl and the guy who should be her boyfriend by now making out in some corner of their town, with the person who was supposed to bring them to the party no where to be found. When Becky found Libby…there would be EXTREME consequences.

Becky's thoughts were interrupted as she was practically pushed into the Halloween Town door. The familiar sensation of falling enveloped her, and without realizing it she grinned. She had always loved that; it was akin to flying. All too quickly, it ended, and she, Nick, and Jr were all standing on top of Spiral Hill. She flew up a small bit, giving her a better view of the town. She looked around, and muttered, "Where in the bloody world can they be?" As if she was heard, Nick stated, "Libby said something about the old tree house, maybe we should go there." Becky harrumphed, and jumped off the hill, landing gracefully at the bottom. Nick and Jr waited for the hill to unfurl, and then followed her as she sped across the land towards the old tree house, her feet skimming the floor. One thought swam through her head as she flew, "Libby BETTER have a good excuse."

NMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBC

Libby barely noticed as the elevator cage creaked as it took her to the top level of the tree house. For some strange reason, she was shaking in her platform boots. She couldn't place it, but there was something truly…well, EVIL about the place. And she may be a half witch half vampire, but she was still a young girl, and evil was not something she very much liked.

The elevator stopped, and she stood there for a moment, afraid of what awaited. Slowly, she put her foot out, and waited. Nothing happened. She put her other foot out. Still nothing. Slowly, she walked into the tree house. As she opened the door, it creaked. Normally, she loved the sound of a creaking door in silence, but this time, it only heightened her senses, and mad the hairs on her neck and arms stand up. She stepped into the room, and felt an unnatural chill.

Seeing nothing, she turned quickly to get out of the room, but it suddenly slammed closed. She saw the culprit; it was Lock who slammed the door shut. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled in a huge amount of relief. "Thank God it's you," she said, relief emanating from her voice. But when he looked up at her, her smile was wiped clean off her face. Something wasn't right. She heard a creak behind her, and turned sharply, seeing none other than Shock. "Shock, what's going on? Is everything alright?" Shock said nothing. It was then Libby noticed the knife in Shock's hand.

With her eyes wide, Libby made to run for the door, but was stopped by Lock. He pinned her arms to her side, and held her down as she screamed bloody mary. That's when she saw Barrel. "Barrel, what's going on?! What are they doing?!" He looked shocked that she was there, but then it passed. "Let her go, guys," he said quietly. Shock turned and glared at him, snapping, "Oogie said to make sure none of your friends told Jack what was going on!" He gave her a look that made him seem years older than he was, and replied "He didn't say to kill my friends. Just make sure they don't tell Jack. Let me handle it guys."

Libby almost cried in relief when Lock let her go, and the twins left. She was extremely confused, and wanted nothing more than to find Lily. She ran to Barrel and threw her arms tightly around his neck, trying not 2 be taken over by the tears and sobs that threatened to come out. She pulled away just as quickly, and asked quietly, "Where's Lily? What's going on?" But before he could answer, they heard the creak of the elevator, and turned to see 3 people come bursting into the room. One of which screamed out, "WHERE THE HELL IS LILY!?"

NMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBC

Lily awoke, noticing how she had a pounding headache. She looked around and noticed that it was extremely dark. She tried to sit up, but found that she was already sitting up. As her eyes became more accustomed to the darkness, she realized she was practically thrown against a wall, with her hands chained up to the wall. She tried standing up, but the act made her dizzy, and she found she couldn't balance herself well enough to keep herself upright. That's when she noticed that there was something sticky on her head. She managed to pull herself upright through sheer will, and then put her hand to her head. She brought it back so she could see, and just as she predicted, she was bleeding.

One thought ran through her head. What was going on? She then remembered how Barrel sent her down the chute. How she hit her head on the way down, and was knocked unconscious when she hit the bottom. That explained a couple things. What it didn't explain was where she was, how she got there, or who did this.

She slowly lowered herself onto the ground, and leaned her head against the coolness of the wall. She then proceeded to put together all the information she knew. First off, someone was controlling Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Second, it was someone who knew about the tree house, and had used it before. Thirdly, it had to something to do with her dreams, and with the prophecy. At least, that's the most likely reasoning. Fourth, this person, whoever it was, wanted someone close to her dead.

Now that she had her information catalogued, she tried to think of anyone who fit. She came up with nothing. Or, more specifically, no one. Why would anyone want someone she knew dead? What could have possibly happened? Lily wished she paid more attention in history class instead of passing notes to her friends. Just then, she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Towards her. Her heart jumped in her throat. Time to meet the person who wanted her dead.

NMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBC

Zach looked everywhere for his sister, but to no avail. He and his other 4 siblings spread out and searched the entirety of Halloween Town, with no results. They were each currently checking a different holiday, the only 3 being left were Christmas Town, Valentine's Town, and Holiday Town. And even after they checked those 3 places, too, they still had not found Lily.

Zach was then standing on the spiral hill, alongside his brothers and sisters. There was only one place they hadn't checked. But no one had ever been there. Not for a long time, at least. And their dad had absolutely forbidden them from going there. But what choice did they have?

Suddenly, Zach heard an ear-splitting shriek. He knew it wasn't Lily's, but he also knew that that was exactly where Lily was. He grabbed Sandy's hand and pulled her along behind him, with all the other kids following. They were about to get Lily back; he could feel it.

NMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBCNMBC

Hey, that's technically not a cliffie! So tell all your friends that are still hanging around to back off! (mob glares behind me) So, anyways, longer, better written, all around best chappy, I'd say. And please, I'm begging you, don't kill me. Otherwise, you're never gonna find out what happens. So, usual crap, NMBC belongs to Tim, blah blah, all the stuff we already know. Check in again soon!


End file.
